superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlantis SquarePantis (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Atlantis SquarePantis"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Jay Lender |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Jay Lender Steven Banks Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Special Guest Voice' |David Bowie as Lord Royal Highness |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Atlantis SquarePantis" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Security Guard, Model, Guard #1 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Artist, Guard #2 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Old Lady Fish |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Pocket Dogs |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Computer |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Tank Computer |- |'David Bowie' |Lord Royal Highness |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Guest Casting' |Sarah Noonan, CSA |- |'Art Director for "Mr. Krabs Song"' |Kit Boyce |- |'Art Director for "Sandy Song"' |Robertryan Cory |- |'Art Director for "Plankton Song"' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'Art Director for "Squidward Song"' |Andy Clark |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Recording Engineer for David Bowie' |Mario J. McNulty |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Zeus Cervas Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designers' |Robertryan Cory Casey Alexander Virginia Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Virginia Hawes |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley T. Paguio |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Executive Assistant' |Kristen Ridgway |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi Alex Deligiannis Susan Harris |- |'Sheet Timer' |Frank Weiss |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier Amaris Cavin Christian Evans J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Digital Animators for "Sandy Song"' |Robertryan Cory Chad Coyle Ernest Chan Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Justin Baker |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Robert Duran Robert Polle II Tim Gilmer |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman |- |'Assistant SFX' |Heather Olson |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Melissa Ellis Fil Brown Robbi Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Ray Leonard Michael Beiriger |- |'Foley Team' |J. Lampinen Roy Braverman Rob Pratt Phyliss Ginter Marilyn Graf Mary Estard |- |'Track Reading' |Michael Edmonds |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"The Bubble Song"' |Written by Mark O'Hare Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke |- |'"Fueling the Bus"' |Written by C.H. Greenblatt, Mark O'Hare Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Mr. Lawrence, Carolyn Lawrence |- |'"Mr. Krabs's Song"' |Written by Sam Henderson, Jay Lender, Frank Weiss Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Clancy Brown |- |'"I Like Bit Rolie of the Polie of Olie"' |Written by Sam Henderson, Vincent Waller, Frank Weiss Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Carolyn Lawrence |- |'"Plankton's Song"' |Written by Sam Henderson, Aaron Springer Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Mr. Lawrence |- |'"Squidward's Song"' |Written by C.H. Greenblatt, Nate Cash Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Rodger Bumpass |- |'"Back in Encino"' |Written, Composed & Performed by Nicolas Carr, Steve Marston |- |'"Sweet Victory"' |Written by C.H. Greenblatt Composed by David Glen Eisley Performed by David Glen Eisley, Bob Kulick, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Carolyn Lawrence |- |'"Sweet Victory" Song Storyboard Director' |Jay Lender |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Steve Marston Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Advantage Audio Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Scott Mansz Carl Linton |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |BigStock Photo, inc. Corbis Getty Images Jesse Hibert Fish Films, inc. Christopher Hink |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Live Action Sequence |- |'Directed by' |Mark O'Hare |- |'Line Producer' |Cathy Cambria |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Caleb Meurer Carson Kugler Mike Roth C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson Merriwether Williams |- |'Additional Material' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Art Directors' |Tracy Nejame Nicole Elespuru |- |'Lighting Director' |Kim Killingsworth |- |'Green Screen Technician' |Bob Kertesz |- |'Production Designer' |Tracy Nejame |- |'Puppet Maker' |James Hayes |- |'Puppet Wrangler' |Alex Ferguson |- |'Puppeteer' |Christine Papalexis |- |'Camera Operator' |Jim Olcovich |- |'Hand Held Camera Operator' |Jim Olcovich |- |'Camera Assistant' |Doug Minges |- |'Audio Supervisors' |Eric Slaughter Christopher Banniger |- |'A2s' |Ron Thompson Mark Tarizzo |- |'Customer' |Elaine Montalvo |- |'Make-Up Artists' |Vanessa Simmons Michael Johnston |- |'Hair Stylists' |KJ Dolvik JoJo Gerald |- |'Prop Masters' |Ken Levin Laura Diamond |- |'Special Effects' |Robert Hutchkins |- |'Production Manager' |Craig Gelfand |- |'Gaffers' |Earl Woody Peter Kunkle |- |'Key Grips' |Adam Crocker Vic Price |- |'Jib Operator' |Ali Vossough |- |'Script Supervisor' |Jennifer Farmer |- |'Production Coordinator' |Kasia Skorynkiewicz |- |'Production Accountant' |Robin Neenan |- |'Production Assistants' |Greg Brohamer Mel Sanftner Louisa Stephen Igor Babnic Charity Bidegain Noah Henry Drew Yeager Michael Sullivan Regen Heller Chris Beams |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks' |Rough Draft Studios Dina Buteyn Nick Jennings |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2007 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 5